My Happy Ending
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Just because the storybooks and the movies say so, the pretty girl doesn’t always get the happy ending. CM Punk/Maria. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own "My Happy Ending" lyrics by Avril Lavigne. I don't own Punk or Maria. I don't own WWE. :)**

A/N: So this is just a little one shot to Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" featuring Maria's thoughts about CM Punk. That's all. Please enjoy!

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

You don't expect to hear about the pretty girls getting screwed in a relationship. Usually, the pretty girls break the guy's heart. That isn't my story. You all think this so-called guy is amazing. You all cheer for him every week. Well, I'm calling him out. I've come a long way from my ditzy interviewing position and the Diva Search. I may not be a Lita or a Trish in the ring, but I'm learning. I guess that's partly because of him. He trained me when we were together. But, now, I don't know. He's an asshole. CM Punk is an asshole.

He told me he loved me. I know, I'm stupid for thinking that just because the guy says it, he means it. But Punk was different. I could see it in his eyes. He's not the type to lie. I mean, I trusted him. We hid our relationship for a while, but you know, he said, "what the hell? Put it out there. How will it hurt our images?" I believed him. After all, a pretty brunette girl with someone who is considered punk? It stirred up a lot.

It was great in the beginning. Punk's sarcastic and a lot of fun to be around. But he, like his dumb friends, treated me like I was one of them. I'm not saying I can't be one of the boys, because I can. But I am not a man. I am a woman and I deserved to be treated like one.

He said in an interview recently that he wanted a woman with brains. You know, I'm not stupid. I don't even know if that was a jab at me, but I don't care. I was fine.

Anyway, it started out fine. We met in OVW. He's a charmer with that smile of his. I was locked in from the beginning. I mean, come on, have you seen that smirk? I have to say, it's quite sexy. Makes you stop what you're doing. It's dirty; it means more than it looks like.

He came up to me. "You were part of the diva search, right?"

I was shell-shocked. Many of the other wrestlers didn't react well to the search contestants. We were nothing but eye candy and even we weren't dumb enough not to know that. I nodded quickly, ready to get back to work. My body was an aching mess then. Who knew wrestling training was that tough? I was hurting in places I didn't even know you could hurt.

When I turned toward the ring, he grabbed my arm. That smirk laced across his lips and suddenly, I was goo. Good Lord, help me. I was stuck, a deer in the damn headlights. "Hey," he said, "did I say something wrong?"

What was so wrong about "you were part of the diva search, right?" I was so sure he was going to crack an evil smile any second. Tell me to get lost, trash. Go back to being a model. But he didn't. I could barely shake my head. Maybe I was like my character.

"No," I finally spit out, my first words to CM Punk. Talk about pathetic.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked slowly, blinking a little.

I nodded for the third time. "CM Punk."

The rough, yet velvety laugh of his filled the room. "Good, for a second there, I thought you didn't."

I smiled quickly and went to turn away. I wasn't shy, but I knew my boundaries, and I like I said, the divas weren't always the most liked. "Hey, wait!" he said.

Again, I turned. "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I couldn't believe when he said that. I had to look around, waiting for one of the assholes of the company to jump out and yell, "Gotcha!" but no one did. He waited expectedly.

I shrugged. "Not really, uh, no."

"You know, no one ever told me you were shy. I thought you were pretty confident."

Another smirk. " I am confident," I rebutted quickly.

"Then go out with me tonight."

With a smile, I had to nod. "Alright."

I lived the fairytale life a little while after that. We snuck around for what seemed like forever, until the pictures that some fan took surfaced online. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect. I was working for RAW as the ditzy interviewer, training, and soon enough getting the in-ring, thanks to Punk's help. It was absolutely perfect.

But perfection doesn't exist, at least not for forever.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Though, Punk treated me well, there were times when I just couldn't stand being around him. Punk's a private person. He likes to be alone, away from the spotlight when he can. As a wrestler, that isn't easily done. He didn't like going out in public since we were almost always recognized. Dinner at a restaurant? We got asked for autographs. We hung out with friends at the bar? People hounded us, mostly Punk, even though he wasn't drinking. It got to him. It annoyed him. I knew he loved the fans, but sometimes, enough is enough.

I don't mind them and I think that was what caused the first rift in our relationship. I didn't mind signing a few autographs, striking up a conversation while eating once and a while. It's just a different personality thing, I guess. But we argued about that a lot. He didn't want to go out to eat anymore, so we spent time in his ugly, cramped apartment. I hated that. I like to be out and about. Free, you know?

And then, his friends. When he was around them, I was one of the guys, like I said. I'm a girl. I don't do belching contests and I don't like playing video games for hours on end, blowing people and buildings up. There is more to life than that. And of course, when his friends got drunk, it was even worse.

It's not like I wanted to be a princess. I just wanted to be treated right. At first, I thought Punk had that ability in him, unlike the men in my past relationships. You know? But I knew his friends were talking about us. They didn't like me. A diva search contestant, why are you were her? He didn't have to say anything, I saw it in their faces.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

Soon enough, Punk got weird. He started acting strange. Forgetting to call back, check in, all the stuff we normally did. We saw less and less of each other, with him being on ECW and me on RAW. I was used to that, but it was getting harder since I knew he was avoiding me. I finally confronted him about it, and he said everything was fine. I should have known then that it wasn't. He should have been man enough to end it if he wasn't happy. I would have understood, it wouldn't have hurt as much.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

It took another two months for him to admit he wasn't happy anymore. It was a messy break-up. We don't talk anymore. Apparently, in his world, I don't exist. It's really hard, at the PPVs and the super-shows when he walks right by me, like I never even knew him. The only one who treated me decently in the beginning treats me like a scrap of paper on the ground now. It hurts. But I should have expected it.

Just because the storybooks and the movies say so, the pretty girl doesn't always get the happy ending.

* * *

**Hmm, what do ya think? READ AND REVIEW!! Please. :)**


End file.
